Just Like Deja Vu? CH 1: Showdown
by Professor Issabelle Snape
Summary: What if Voldemort had a son, and decided to fight the legal system for nearly ten years to get him into Hogwarts? At the same time, what if three Canadian witches were crossing the sea, recently discovered? What will happen when they cross pathes? Read on
1. Chapter 1: Showdown

Just Like Deja Vu  
  
[ A/N: Hey, all! For any who've read my work before, I'm just going to take one second to say I'M BACK!! :) And I am just dying to share some great stories with you. This one is my tribute to the upcoming "HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OIF SECRETS", which will be released on November 15th. The characters are a little more close to home then in most of my other works, but oh well, I'm just having some fun with this one. Though I promise you, the quality of Voldie (and his son ... I will reveal all soon enough... ) are no less then in my previous offerings. I hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I am enjoying the process of writing it. Oh, and by the way ... Fizzy Blink is the magical world's version of Wink, FYI. -- Issie ]  
  
1  
  
  
" I just can't believe this is happening! " Ali said, struggling to lift her suitcase as she stepped onto the train, " Its like a dream or something! "  
  
" I know. " Tabi replied, grabbing the other end of the suitcase and shoving it inside, " Who'd of thought all three of us were witches? "  
  
" I told you so. " Kat said, doing a poor job of holding back a smug grin, " I'm right... As usual. So, what house do you guys hope to get in? "  
  
" Gryffindor! " Ali and Tabi said in unison, plopping down on the velvet covered seat as the train began to move.  
  
" Hmmm... Gryffindor would be okay... " Kat replied, " But I've set my sights on Ravenclaw. I'd like to be in Slyther -- "  
  
" You're nuts, you know that? " Ali asked, standing up and waving her hand in front of Kat's face with mock concern.  
  
" Yeah, really! That's where you-know-who is getting his new followers. " Tabi added, " Oh, no... "  
  
" ... Oh, yes! Did you see him? " Kat asked, blushing.  
  
" Who is it this time? " Ali demanded, shaking her head.  
  
" You-know-who's son is starting school this year, too. Kat saw him on the platform... " Tabi stopped, gulping as the reality of her own words hit her, " Isn't that just wonderful? "  
  
" Tell me about it. " Ali said, pulling a bag of chocolate frogs out of her satchel, " Only one thing to do at a time like this... "  
  
" Yeah... Pig out on Chocolate Frogs and Fizzy Blink! "  
  
" Gimme a break, you guys. " Kat muttered, pulling her copy of Hogwarts: A history out of her travel bag, " Is that all you ever think of? "  
  
"Better then fanaticizing about Voldie's -- "  
  
At that moment, the compartment door slid open, revealing a tall boy with jet black hair and turquoise eyes. As he scanned the contents of the room, Tabi's hear began to pound. Silently, she prayed that he had not heard her last remark.  
  
" Mind if I join you? " he asked, closing the door and taking a seat next to Kat.  
  
" Doesn't look like you're giving us much of a choice... " Tabi muttered, looking away.  
  
" What was that? "  
  
" Oh, nothing... "  
  
" Good. " He said, taking his wand from his belt and fidgeting with it, " Keep it that way. "  
  
At his last remark, Kat lowered her book, not bothering to see who the disrupter was, " Do you mind? I'm trying to read. "  
  
" I would assume the emphasis of that sentence is on trying. " the boy replied, his blue eyes sizing her up as he continued to twirl his wand nimbly in front of them.  
  
" You can leave if my silence bothers you. " Kat said, placing her hand on her wand.  
  
" Are you going to challenge me to a duel? " the boy asked, " That would be a laugh! "  
  
" Would it? " Kat drew her wand fully, watching as lilac sparks shot from it idly, " Superfly! "  
  
The boy smiled, easily stepping out of the way of the spell and raising his own wand, " Slugisium! "  
  
Kat felt a choking sensation begin to form in her throat and as she looked down, the reason for her discomfort became obvious. Slugs were pouring from her mouth at an alarming rate. When she screamed, the number simply doubled. The boy laughed, watching her apparent terror.  
  
" Undo your spell you creep! " Tabi shouted, backing away to avoid the spew of slugs.  
  
" Let her undo it herself! " The boy said, getting up to leave.  
  
" Plea -- " Kat could not finish because she was choking on slugs. The boy looked down, a sympathetic expression now crossing his face.  
  
" First duel, huh? All right... Just this once... " he said, raising his wand, " Relicio! "  
" Th--thanks... " Kat said, eagerly taking the can of Fizzy Blink that Ali had passed her and guzzling it down. " That was gross! Of all things, why did you choose slugs? "  
  
" For that very reason. "  
  
" Well I now know I hate dueling... "  
  
" No, no! Don't say that! Dueling is fun! "  
  
" Aw... Look, there flirting! Isn't that... cute? " Ali asked, " Hey! We'd better get our robes on, guys! We're almost there! "  
  
" Would you guys mind if I ride in your boat? "  
  
" Huh? What are you talking about? " Tabi asked, pulling a robe out of her suitcase.  
  
" First year students travel to the castle in boats. Its a tradition. " Kat explained.  
  
" Since we don't feel like eating slugs... " Tabi said, toying with one of her rings.  
  
" I know when I am not wanted... " the boy said, looking at his sneakers as he turned away.  
  
" You can ride with me. " Kat said, placing a hand on his shoulder, " The boats seat four people. It wouldn't be a problem. "  
  
" You sure? "  
  
" Yeah, I'm sure... "  
  
" You don't feel right... " the boy said, touching both of her cheeks, " Here, take some of this. "  
  
Kat swallowed the spoonful of pink strawberry-flavored medicine and leaned back against the seat, closing her eyes, " It's raining... "  
  
" Well, I'll wait in the next car while you guys change. "  
  
Once the boy had left, discussion broke out and as she pulled on her robe Kat could not help wondering if he was spying on them. Pushing that thought from her mind, she focused on the conversation at hand.  
  
" What a jerk! " Tabi said, attaching her wand to the clip for it on her robe, " he clobbered you, Kat! "  
  
" Thanks for rubbing it in, Tab. "  
  
" Welcome. "  
  
" Don't take it so hard, Kat! He's Voldie's son, remember? It could have been a lot worse! "   
  
" You guys are just a barrel of laughs today, ya know that? " Kat snapped.  
  
" What's up your ass? Tabi muttered, staring out the window.  
  
" You hurt his feelings! " Kat shouted.  
  
" He's Voldemort's son! " Ali replied, " He doesn't have any feelings! "  
  
" I have feelings! " the boy said furiously, opening the door and marching into the room without warning, " Why does everyone hate me? Or want to duel me? Or always compare me to my father? It's just not fair! "  
  
" I thought you said you liked -- "  
  
" I like dueling for fun, Kat. But I'd never do anything to seriously hurt somebody... "  
  
" Well that's a comforting thought. " Tabi said laughing.  
  
" Everyone I've tried to talk to on this train has either ran away from me or tried to curse me. "  
  
" I'm sorry... " Kat said, looking down.  
  
" I didn't mean you, actually... " the boy said, " You had a right to be annoyed. I was in a bad mood by the time I got to this compartment. "  
  
" Lucky us... " Ali said, groaning.  
  
" Let me finish! " the boy said, his tone becoming more icy, " You know what I want? "  
  
" No, " Tabi said, " But I'm sure you're gonna tell us anyway... "  
  
" One good friend. That's it! One really good friend who will see me for who I am and not how well I can protect them from my dad, or how smart I am, or how powerful I am going to be... "  
  
" Why are you telling us this? " Ali asked.  
  
" I don't know! " he said, punching the seat, " You obviously don't care. "  
  
" I care. " Kat said, " What's your name, anyway? You never told us. "  
  
" Tom. " the boy said, resting his head in his hands, " Tom Riddle. Just like my father... "  
  
" I'll be your friend, Tom. " Kat said, extending her hand,   
  
" Is this a trick? "  
  
" No... " Kat said, " Of course not. "  
  
" All right then. " Tom said, taking her hand in his and smiling, " My first friend. What about you two? "  
  
" I am not saying your my enemy... " Tabi said, " But I like to get to know someone before I -- "  
  
" That's fine. Ali? "  
  
" Same as Tab, I guess. " Ali said, " Nothing personal, Tom. But your dad kinda creeps me out. "  
  
" To tell you the truth, he creeps me out too. "  
  
At this point, Hogwarts came into view and the general discussion ended as everyone prepared to get off the train. As the boats rowed toward the castle, Kat could not help smiling. Deep down, she hoped that her friendship with Tom would someday blossom into something more. 


	2. Chapter 2: Sorting

[ A/N: Hey, guys! I hope I've managed to grab your attention. :) The chapters of this wee little thing aren't as long as "Snape's Secret", "Enchanted Hearts", or "Dealing With Draco" (All of which I do plan on finishing this year, so if you haven't read them you might want to. ;) ). Anyway, they have made it to the castle and now it is time to be sorted. I wonder what will happen here... ]  
  
2  
  
The Great Hall was decorated with streamers which floated down from the ceiling as the students walked in one by one to get sorted. As Kat and her friends edged closer to the front of the line, each wondered what house they would be sorted into.   
  
" Kathleen Coleman. " Professor McGonagall said, " Your turn. "  
  
" Okay. " Kat said, breaking off her conversation with the girl behind her and making her way to the stool which was in the center of the room,   
  
" Hmmm... " the sorting hat said after she had put it on, " You're certainly excited! Looks like you come from a long-dormant line of witches, too. Ah... I see ambition. Yet you are torn between your old friends and your new one. That is a sensitive spot, isn't it? Well, I can't say I know where they're going, but you're the first student to join SLYTHERIN! "  
  
" Tabi Leveque! " Professor McGonagall said ten minutes later. Tabi walked up to the stool and plunked the sorting cap onto her head.  
  
" Well hello! " It said, " You're not nervous, are you? Well, this is simple! GRYFFINDOR! "  
  
" Tom Riddle Jr. " The whole hall froze with fear. Heads looked away and silence enveloped those seated at the table.  
  
Tom walked up to the stool like a professional and sat down without a second thought. " Not another Riddle... What am I gonna do with you? I don't want you to turn out like your dad...! But I don't have any choice, yet again! Gotta be SLYTHERIN! "  
  
" Tanya Tourcotte! " Ali was the last student in the line up and sat down on the stool with a sense of relief.   
  
" So you really, really want to be in Gryffindor? " The hat asked, " Well, I can do that. GRYFFINDOR! "  
  
As soon as everyone was seated at the tables, the headmaster, Dumbledore, stood up. " Welcome back to Hogwarts! " he said, " I hope you have all had a wonderful summer. I would like to welcome all of our first years. I am sure you will find this year very enjoyable. Now, without further ado, Avodae, Tvendz Kevtdel! "  
  
Immediately, golden plates appeared on the tables piled high with roast chicken and mashed potatoes. Realizing how hungry she was, Kat immediately began to dig in, shoveling the food into her mouth.  
  
" Hey, Kat. " Tom said, " I would like you to meet William and Alan. "  
  
Kat glanced down the table and saw two larger boys staring at her with slightly confused expressions, " Hi. "  
  
" They're my body guards. " Tom whispered, " Dad sent them. "  
  
" How convenient. " Kat replied, holding back a laugh, " Though I don't see why you would need body guards... "  
  
" When your the son of Lord Voldemort you get bugged a lot. " Tom said, " Besides, it keeps those pesky muggles away. "  
  
" Hey! My mum and dad are muggles! " Kat said, frowning.  
  
" Both?! " Tom exclaimed, " Then how'd you -- "  
  
" -- Ancestral magic. " Kat explained, not letting him finish, " The Perry side of my family were witches. We hid our powers during the witch hunts, so they must have gotten weaker until the magical community thought we were extinct. "  
  
" I see. " Tom said. " So, what do you wanna do when you get out? "  
  
" I dunno. We haven't even had our first class yet, Tom! " Kat laughed, " What do you want to do? "  
  
" Rule the world. "  
  
" Somebody has watched one too many episodes of Pinky and the Brain. You've gotta be joking, Tom! "  
  
" Its my destiny. " Tom said, closing his eyes for a moment, " I will rule once my dad gets too old. "  
  
" Nonsense, Tom! " Kat argued, " The Ministry of Magic is going to cream your dad any day now! "  
  
" What did you just say? " Tom snapped, grabbing his wand, " Take that back, Kat! "  
  
" W-what did I just... Oh my lord, where is my head today?! "  
  
" Right now its on your shoulders. " Tom said icily, " Say that again, though, and I'm not sure where I'll put it. "  
  
Kat stayed quiet for the rest of the meal, and as it progressed Tom wondered if she was mad at him. Surely she had to see how insulting her comment had been, and besides... His father was Lord Voldemort. He deserved her respect.  
  
He could not help wondering if he had scared her. When he thought back on his reaction to her comment, he realized that the wand had not been neccessary. That had to be it. As he looked at her expressionless face, Tom felt knots forming inside his stomach. For once, it was not fun having someone scared to the point of being speechless. Instead, it hurt.  
  
Once the meal was over, the rest of the students began filing out of the hall. To Tom's annoyance, Tabi and Ali chose this moment to make an appearance.  
  
" Hey, lovebirds! " Tabi said laughing, " How's it going? "  
  
" Tab, I think they're having a discussion... " Ali said, glancing from Tom to Kat a couple times, " Besides, we don't want to lose the rest of the Gryffindors. We don't know the password to the commonroom. Come on! "  
  
" Phew... " Tom said quietly, " Kat, are you all right? "  
  
" Yeah. " she said flatly, shuddering when Tom put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Don't lie to me! " he warned, his eyes glowing scarlet.  
  
" Ye -- Your... Uh... Eyes... "  
  
" Never mind that, Kat! " Tom shouted, lifting her off the chair, " What's the matter? "  
  
" Just leave me alone. " Kat said, pushing him out of the way and heading toward the commonroom.  
  
" Fine. " Tom said, drawing his wand, " I guess we do this the hard way, then. Jelly Legs! "  
  
Kat's body fell to the ground with a sickening thud and Tom knew that she had not been taught how to protect herself from injury when under an immobility curse. He knees had obvious scraps and droplets of blood were dripping onto the gray stone floor. Pulling his cloak over her, Tom picked Kat up and carried her toward the Slytherin commonroom.  
  
" Your legs... " Tom said, frowning as he pulled a bottle of cream out of his travel bag, " I didn't think of this, Kat. I'm use to being around wizards who have been trained for all of these things. "  
  
" All of what things? " Kat asked.  
  
" Finally going to talk? " Tom asked, smiling, " I'm use to wizards that know how to protect themselves from scrapes during an immobility curse. "  
  
" Why should I have to know that? " Kat asked, " What logical reason did you have to knock me on my butt? "  
  
" You were going to walk away from me. Nobody does that, got it? " he paused, watching her frown at the latter remark, " My dad would not have been pleased with your behavior at dinner, either. "  
  
" Do I look like I care? "  
  
" Probably about as much as I care about your muggle parents. " he noticed her hurt expression and sighed. Surely, he could put up with two muggles to keep her from being upset. She looked pretty homesick. " I'm sorry, Kat. But, can you see what I mean? "  
  
" Yeah, I guess. Still, my mum runs and antique shop and my dad works for CAT as a truck driver. There not exactly trying to take over the world! "  
  
" Would you knock that off? "  
  
" What are you talking about? "  
  
" Look, if any of the teachers hear us, they might think I know what my dad is planning. " Tom said, carefully spreading the cream over the cuts on Kat's knees, " Quite frankly, I don't plan on playing twenty questions. "  
  
" What would you do, then? "  
  
" I know the Cruciatus curse and the Killing curse. Satisfied? "  
  
Kat simply shivered, and Tom wrapped his cloak tighter around her as he picked her up and started toward the Slytherin Commonroom. He had no concern regarding the password -- he knew William and Alan would be waiting for them.  
  
" You two get things patched up? " Alan asked as they finally reached the portrait that led inside.  
  
" You bet. " Tom replied, smiling, " Just a minor misunderstanding. "  
  
" That's good. " William said, dropping his voice before adding, " It would have been a shame if we'd had to kill her. "  
  
Kat tried to pretend she had not heard the final remark, but the movement of her body in his arms made it clear to Tom that she had, " Enough of that kind of talk! She is my friend, and I won't have it! "  
  
" Yes, my lord. " William said meekly, " Will you be taking her to see the Master soon? "  
  
" We will visit my father when I decide she is ready, William. Simply from her performance at dinner tonight, it is obvious that she has already undergone some Ministry brainwashing. We must at least remedy that before she visits the manor. "  
  
" I've been brainwashed? " Kat asked, running her fingers through her messy brown hair, " How can that be? "  
  
" It would take a lot to explain it, Kat. You'll understand everything once I un-brainwash you, okay? " Tom asked, setting her down in a big armchair by the fire, " It won't hurt, I promise. "  
  
" Tom, do you think I'm going to be able to keep up? "  
  
" With me? No, because I have been learning magic since I was five and know every charm, potion and transfiguration in the school corriculum. With everyone else? You'll do fine. If you get stuck, I'll help you. "  
  
" Thanks, Tom. " Kat said, closing her eyes. At that moment, the portrait opened and professor Snape entered the room.  
  
" Good evening, Slytherins! " he said, glancing around the room, " I see that our first years are already getting to know eachother. How... wonderful. Now, I want to make it clear that I will not tolerate any of your foolishness. "  
  
Tom snickered at this remark, and Snape eyed him, " Something wrong, Professor? "  
  
" Mr. Riddle, I am going to be honest with you. Cause one disturbance and I will take every ounce of life essence from your body. Is that clear? "  
  
" My father was given assurance that I would not be discriminated against -- "  
  
" I don't care what your father was assured. Cause trouble and you will pay. " Snape hissed, brushing his greasy black hair away from his dark eyes.  
  
" Leave him alone. " Kat said softly.  
  
" Did I hear something? " Snape asked, his voice growing colder.  
  
" I said leave him alone! " Kat repeated, this time loud enough for everyone to hear, " You have no right centering him out like that. "  
  
" Oh, the MudBlood... " Snape muttered. As Tom removed his wand, the room became silent with anticipation.  
  
" What did you call her? "  
  
" Exactly what she is -- a MudBlood. "  
  
" I'm an ancestral witch, you moron. " Kat said, getting out of the chair and turning around to face him.  
  
" Now you are an ancestral witch with a three hour detention tomorrow evening. Good night, everyone. " Snape said, storming out of the room.  
  
" What an ass! " Kat said, clenching her fists together, " He had no right to treat you like that, Tom! "  
  
" I'm more upset about what he called you. " Tom replied, his blue eyes peering around the room to make sure they did not have an audience, " That had to be the nastiest insult he could have thrown at you. Especially since your friends with me. "  
  
" Well, " Kat said, yawning, " Insult is nothing new to me. Anyway, its getting late and I think I'd better get some sleep. This has been a long day. "  
  
" All right, Kat. See you in the morning. " Tom said.  
  
" Good night. "  
  
( End Note: It has come to my attention that some of you might denounce this peice since it is more "personalized" then my other fictional contributions. Please note that although the thematic content of this peice is as planned as my previous work that I have taken the time to be slightly self indulgant in certain places. Thank you. ] 


End file.
